Aladdin
(This is for the fanfiction "Crossover Together". Info may change from canon information) Aladdin is a young Magi from the Overworld, and one of the first Angels to join Team Harmony. Physical Appearance Aladdin has a short, small figure, with medium long blue hair and bangs that stop at his eyes. He has large blue eyes, and a long, thin braid that extends down to his back. He usually wears his Magic Turban on his head, which he uses to fly. A ruby sits on his forehead, connected to the turban. Usually, he wears a small blue open vest with bandages wrapped around his chest. He wears long puffy white Arabian pants (Sirwal) with no shoes. Personality Aladdin has a kind and cheerful personality, and as such he is easily able to make friends. He cherishes friends and in order to help them, he's become dedicated to becoming stronger. Aladdin does everything he can to defend and protect his friends, sometimes pushing himself to exhaustion to do so. He's a little naïve about the world, as he spent most of his life in the Overworld. However, he is rather wise for his age, able to offer advice to others and providing remarkable insight at various points of time. Despite all this, however, he is quite perverted for his age as he likes to grope women with "large, soft breasts", regardless on who the person is. He also tends to be a bit rather forgetful, as he forgot to look for Hoopa sometime after meeting Nagisa Shiota (and keeping quiet about the realms), and didn't remember until after he saw Heine the first time since leaving Synapse. His forgetfulness also interferes with his ability to keep the realms a secret, as he tells Nagisa, Karma Akabane, Pinkie Pie, and Yugure Kagayaki about the Overworld fleets and their main goal before realizing he's supposed to keep this quiet. History Aladdin grew up in Synapse, and through his time there had Heine Wittgenstein for his Overworld instructor. He grew a little bit scared over Heine due to his harshness in his lessons as time went by. One day, curious over Heine's vessel, he accidentally released Hoopa, and worried that he would get in deep trouble, fled Synapse to the Surface World in order to get him back. Season 1 Aladdin appears inside Nagisa's apartment not long after Nagisa discovered his Halo Blade for the first time, eating some of Nagisa's food, and asking how his walk went. He explained to Nagisa that he was sent to deal with the Demons roaming around, and revealing that the Halo Blade did indeed belong to Nagisa as it had his name engraved on it. He was allowed to stay over for the next few days, as he had nowhere else to go as far as Nagisa knew. Aladdin went to visit the Orora High School sometime later, believing that Nagisa didn't want him to "suffer the trouble". Disguised as a student, he later met Nagisa's friends, and found that Pinkie Pie already knew what his main goal was. He met them over at the 3-E building, and presented his abilities to fly and use his Magi shield to prove he was the real deal. He guaranteed them though that the Demons will not come after them, and to leave the demons to him. Aladdin kept them company through the season, learning about the world and providing them some insight time to time. Season 2 Much of his involvement in Season 2 is a supporting role to Team Harmony as they went to England: Aiding Pinkie Pie in making Ciel Phantomhive's life better for him, and helping Nagisa in locating Yugure after she ran away from the team. Season 3 He went with the others over from England to Amestris, and while there, he saw the alchemy used by Edward Elric, sharing his love for it. When the group got to Central, he and Ciel went through the place on patrol, Aladdin trying to get Ciel to enjoy himself a little bit. He then pointed out that Ciel was acting too much like an adult, and asked if he could try to enjoy himself while they were there for him. They came across Edward and Alphonse Elric, him asking if he could see another alchemy trick. He had to be reminded though that they had to keep this more secretive, and Aladdin immediately began to panic, saying he got too caught up in the amazing alchemy to remember. Later on, he then got the idea to ask Ed to be the team's alchemic teacher, namely for Twilight. When the event of Pluton's attack had passed, Aladdin was brought to safety to the countryside, and when finding Envy with them, he warmly welcomed him in to take care of him. While there, he found Twilight feeling miserable over Nagisa's disappearance, and reassured her that they don't know if Nagisa's dead. He told her how much Nagisa had done to try and find her, inspiring and encouraging her to go and find him. On their return to Central, he was signaled out by Victoria, and he tried to keep the information regarding to the Overworld at a minimum, saying that it's against the law of deities, and that he did a terrible job keeping it quiet already. He was then questioned why he didn't use his magic to send Pluton away, only to reveal he could barely do magic at all, making him feel miserable. He went out to check on Twilight sometime later, and after hearing Twilight's determination to find Nagisa, decided to help her out in her mission. He stayed with her over the next few days, flying eastward and asking around. He also tried to grow stronger in his magic during these travels. He didn't return until he found Nagisa Shiota. Season 4 On returning to Japan, he began to calm down but grew troubled once he saw Heine enrolling in Orora High School. This made Aladdin remember his reason for even coming to the Surface World, and scared that Heine would be trying to find him, attempted to flee for good. He finally admitted his faults to Nagisa once he caught up with him. He returned to Heine after talking to Nagisa, and managed to finally make amends with him. More focused on his goal, He began to search for Hoopa until during his search, he actually found King Bradley, making him quickly fly to the team in order to tell them. After training, and getting to his apartment, Nagisa admitted to Aladdin his feelings towards Twilight, and Aladdin reassured him that after everything that happened, as he had to do was say it. He had to juggle his mission of finding Hoopa with helping Team Harmony with altering the future as well. Season 5 After figuring out where Hoopa is, he went off with Heine after saying his goodbyes to the others. He flew non-stop until they reached the middle east, leaving Aladdin exhausted. After recovery, he and Heine began to go around the local town and tried to find some sort of clue, coming up with nothing. They did reach a dilemma in a place to stay the night, but Aladdin helped them both out by performing a side show, earning enough money for a room. That very night though, Aladdin was found by Morgiana and captured, being brought back to Hoopa. Aladdin woke up in a chamber, most of his magical items stolen from him. He tried to gain Morgiana's trust by getting her to laugh, something he figured Pinkie Pie would do, before discovering Hoopa had her under his power. Next morning, he at first tried to sneak out, but later decided to ask Morgiana if she wanted to come with him, promising she'll be more free if she did so. He tried to get the cuffs off of her before Heine and Grell Sutcliff arrived. He managed to escape as the flight raged on, and when seeing the chance, pinned down Hoopa long enough to put him back in his vessel. After seeing Morgiana free, Aladdin stated again that she can do what she wanted now. Sometime after leaving, Aladdin woke up one night to find Hoopa trying to escape them. Aladdin at first felt gullible with Hoopa, the djinn telling him he'll give them some important information if they let him out. Aladdin thought it over, and he actually tricked him by releasing him, yet making him wear the same handcuffs he used on Morgiana - something he figured Karma would do. On arriving to Central again, he and company explain the threat of King Bradley, and he himself decided to stay and help them all out. He convinced Grell Sutcliff to help as well in a manor that Ciel would do: offering Sebastian Michaelis to him for a full day. After dealing with Amestris, he was confronted by Heine over his lack of fighting magic, and He agreed to train Aladdin in said art to better defend himself and others. Before they could make the final stretch home, he found Morgiana gone and was able to find her, but being taken to Gaara, Morgiana believing he could help him the way he helped her. Aladdin tried to make it clear they weren't going to hurt him, but he and Heine were forced away, separating them from the rest. After the group reunited, he went with them back to Gaara just to find Shukaku taking full control of Gaara. Aladdin quickly made it a point to try and rescue Gaara, despite the behavior Gaara had on him. He went with Grell in order to lure Shukaku to the sea, but before getting there he and grell ended up eaten. Inside Shukaku, Aladdin immediately tried to get Gaara out from his prison, refusing to give up on him. He and Grell were removed once Gaara took full control of Shukaku, and when both fell into the ocean, Aladdin blindly dove into the water to retrieve Gaara, and saving his life. Bringing Gaara with him, he and the others were flying over the sea, but Aladdin ended up taken away when Sombra appeared, and made him teleport through one of Hoopa's teleporting rings. He woke up on a distant island, unable to figure out where to go or how to leave. He found Hoopa with him, and got berated for not telling Sombra where the rest were. Not knowing how to leave, Aladdin took the time to practice some magic, successfully performing a Gyro Ball after a while. After performing a few more, he managed to launch one into one of the many boulders, opening a secret entrance. He and Hoopa explored it, finding that Lugia was inside. Excited, he and Hoopa tried to get the others to him, finding him in another part of the cave confronted by Sombra. Aladdin went with the others back home as Heine tried to look for him again. Category:Characters Category:Crossover Together Characters Category:Males Category:Angels Category:Team Harmony Members